Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall
by SparklyRoses99
Summary: Previously "Snow White, The Yu-Gi-Oh Version!" AU. Revolution/Vex Shipping. The Queen is jealous of her stepdaughter, Anzu, and will do anything to become fairest in the land once again. She even is trying to kill her! But with the help of the huntsman, the seven dwarves, and the prince, can Anzu succeed in overthrowing the Queen and bringing peace to the land?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! I'm back with my third fanfic, I'm so excited to get started on this! **

**Crappy title, I know. Sorry about that. :/**

**I hit writer's block over the weekend so I didn't write anything, and at a time when I should be focusing on school I get some fanfic ideas -_-**

**Except, this wasn't entirely my idea. This idea was a suggestion from one of my reviewers, The Man With Imagination. Again, thanks for the reviews! ^_^**

**I've added a twist of my own to this. This will be a Revolution/Vex shipping story. I'm not sure who Anzu will end up with in the end, I haven't decided. **

**This isn't my first go at Revolutionshipping but it is my first shot at Vexshipping, so please take it easy on me.**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Anzu= Snow White**

**Yami= The Prince**

**Yami Bakura= The Huntsman **

**The Evil Queen and the seven dwarves will be the same as they are in the original story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Snow White.**

* * *

"My Queen!"

"We must save her!"

The young woman that ruled their country lay in the bed, her face pale yet sweating terribly. Her eyes could barely stay open, and she was panting rapidly.

The King clutched onto his wife's hand, worry etched onto his features. The servants placed rags soaked with warm water on the Queen's forehead.

"You will survive my Queen! You needn't worry!" The Queen mustered up a misleading smile.

"I… will not live."

The servants gasped and the King hurriedly grabbed his wife's small, clammy hand with his own two large hands.

"You will live, my love. I promise."

"Then you are… making a promise… you cannot keep."

"Why do you say such things, my dear?"

"I… can see… the light…" The Queen looked up at her King with pleading eyes. "Please… take good care of our Anzu. She… will be Queen… some…day…" The Queen's soul was enveloped in white light while her body lay limp on the bed, cold and lifeless.

Servants and other people began to weep. The King leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead. "I will, I promise."

The King stood up. "Plan a funeral for the Queen. Invite all of the citizens."

"Yes your majesty." A group of people said as they got to work on planning the funeral.

The King returned to where his six month old daughter was sleeping soundly. The King gazed upon her. Oh, how she looked like her mother. The only trait she had inherited from him was the brown hair. Her eyes were sparkling blue gems of sapphire, much like her mother. Her face was identical to her mother's.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "You will be Queen some day, but you'll always be my little girl."

X

Three years have passed since the death of the Queen. Since then the King has found a new love, and he asked her to be his wife. She had accepted the proposal.

Thousands of people sat in the crowd as they watched the preacher declare them husband and wife. Three year old Anzu stood by her stepmother's side, smiling and watching her father and mother, how happy they were together.

A servant came up to the new Queen. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you. The new Queen of our country!" The crowd cheered while a silver crown was placed on the Queen's head.

The Queen took in a breath to speak. "I truly am honored to rule a country such as this one." The crowd cheered wildly again.

No one saw the devilish smirk that crept across the Queen's features.

X

Fifteen long years had passed since the new Queen took her spot on the throne of where the old Queen once was. Anzu, their daughter, was eighteen and had developed into a beautiful young woman. However… she was not treated like mother had treated her when she was a baby.

She was not mistreated, but Anzu could not tell if her stepmother loved her or not. Her stepmother ignored her, and when they did speak it was to scold her. And when Anzu asked why she would ignore her, the Queen would simply answer that she was extremely busy, and the stress of the kingdom was getting to her.

But the truth was that the Queen was rarely ever busy. The Queen had tons of people that did all of the planning of the kingdom for her. She simply just did not grow attached to her stepdaughter.

The Queen approached her room, where a large mirror stood. Suddenly, a voice came from the mirror.

"Welcome, my Queen. How can I be of assistance?" The Queen smiled.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" She already knew the answer.

"It is you, my Queen." The Queen smirked. Of course it was. "However," the mirror said, as if to gain back her attention. "There is another who will become fairer then you." The Queen's eyes flashed with rage.

"Who?! Who could possibly be fairer than I?!"

"Your daughter, Anzu. She possesses a soul of purity, which will soon make her fairer than even you, my Queen." The Queen nearly shook with rage as she stormed out of the room.

"_How?! How could my daughter surpass me?! This is unbelievable! I will not be shamed by a teenage girl!"_

And it was then when the Queen's utter hatred for her stepdaughter began.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, sorry. I promise the future chapters will be longer. Did I do alright? Oh, and I've mentioned this before but I'll say it again. Updates will most likely be slow and I apologize for that. As much as I love writing and Yu-Gi-Oh school comes first.**

**I really hope I got the story right, I haven't seen Disney movies in a while, let alone Snow White.**

**I'm sorry that there hasn't been much Yu-Gi-Oh stuff involved but I had to establish the back-story, the setting, blah blah blah.**

**Again I thank the Man With Imagination for the story idea. **

**I've said this before too but no flames please. I tend to get rather hard on myself and it affects my writing. I do appreciate constructive criticism though, that helps improve my writing. **

**R and R please!**

**See ya next time!**

**~TheDarkestLight21**


	2. The Proposition

**A/N: Hello all I am back with chapter two. :D I've had time to look at the first chapter to see what should be improved. The length should be much greater and hopefully it should be better quality-wise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Snow White.**

The room was deathly quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional huff of anger let out by the Queen. The servants didn't utter a word out of fear that their Queen would snap.

As if on cue, the Queen slammed her hand on the arm of her throne. "Don't just stand there! Bring me a Huntsman!" A servant shakily approached her.

"A Huntsman, your majesty?"

Huntsmen were typically ruthless killers. Why would their Queen require a Huntsman?

"That's what I said, right? And not just any Huntsman, bring me the most notorious Huntsman."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. I do."

With a nervous nod, the servants ran off to find Bakura.

X

The Queen wanted her dead. That's just all there was to it.

Admittedly, she never believed she would sentence her own daughter to death over something such as being the fairest. But no one was fairer than she. Not even her own daughter.

She would not even let her family get in the way of being the fairest.

Of being the most beautiful, having the most money, being the one all of the men wanted to court. That's what she wanted.

Of course it was, right? To be the fairest in the land. Something inside her told her otherwise. It was small, this feeling, not overpowering her goal in any way. But it was there, telling her that she was not thinking clearly, not being mature or logical.

No.

Even if she was being immature or illogical, she still would not let that get in the way of her goal. She would become the fairest in the land once again.

Even if that meant killing Anzu.

X

"These should do." Anzu murmured as she picked three pink tulips. She placed them in her basket of various flowers as she examined the garden.

She had been out picking flowers to create a necklace, and the garden provided an excellent supply of flowers for her to use.

Anzu's head jerked up when she felt the basket being violently jerked out of her hands.

"Hey, why did you do that?!" She asked angrily at the intruder.

"My apologies, _Princess_." The intruder sneered. Anzu would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?! If my mother finds you out here she'll have you killed!" she cried. Bakura waved a dismissive hand.

"Relax. So long as she's caught up with that stupid mirror of hers I don't see the problem." Anzu sighed.

"It's not a stupid mirror. It answers all questions correctly."

"Perhaps, but the fact that the Queen sits there and asks who the fairest maiden is all day is a stupid use of it's powers." Anzu giggled a bit, but still tried to defend her mother.

Even though Anzu's relationship with her mother wasn't that great, she still loved her and still wanted to defend her. Not only because she was her mother, but because she was the Queen of their country.

"You're lucky I haven't had you arrested."

Bakura chuckled. "As if you ever would." He tossed her back the basket. "I believe these are yours."

"Those are words I've never heard come from a Huntsman, not to mention a thief." Anzu said through laughter.

Bakura was a notorious thief and Huntsman. Nearly everyone knew who he was, and everyone despised him.

Everyone except Anzu.

Anzu had taken pity on him because of his past, and because of that it led to friendship. Bakura would never admit that they were friends, but deep down he knew it, and so did she.

Bakura had imagned that the reason that they were such good friends was because Anzu didn't see him as a heartless, worthless killer and thief. He was grateful for that, too.

"Fine then, your _majesty._ I'll just take them back." Bakura then reached for them, but Anzu instinctively pulled them back.

This continued for a while until Bakura finally gave in after getting irritated that Anzu was moving so quickly.

"I've got to go before anyone sees me. See you around, princess." Bakura smirked and ran off, leaving Anzu chuckling before going back to picking the rest of her flowers for her necklace.

X

The Queen watched from her tower as Anzu picked flowers, smiling a slight smile. She looked so innocent, so light and pure. The Queen imagined that was why she was the fairest in all the land.

But how? How could someone manage to be so disgustingly pure and happy? It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that Anzu cold possess such a quality and she could not!

Was it her beautiful face that allowed her to be the fairest? Or perhaps it was her lovable attitude that could put anyone in a good mood?

Well, it certainly did not put the Queen in a good mood.

It _disgusted_ the Queen. She believed that being the fairest meant being beautiful, youthful, wealthy, and having authority and power. Anzu possessed none of those things, other than being beautiful and youthful.

Yet, the mirror had chosen _her. _It had chosen a girl that possessed nearly nothing the Queen had.

The Queen did not let her anger get the best of her though, she knew that Bakura would not fail her. Huntsmen were supposed to be ruthless, and Bakura, being the most notorious, would definitely kill Anzu.

The Queen let her gaze fall on Anzu once more.

"_Smile while you can, Anzu. You won't be able to for long."_

X

"Thief! Stop!" The guard shouted as Bakura got on his horse and galloped through the city.

"You can not stop me, fool!" Bakura shouted back as he got closer and closer to the outskirts of the city.

"No! You must stop! The Queen has a proposition for you!" Bakura abruptly haulted. "A proposition?"

The guard panted a bit before speaking again. "She… she requests… your assisstance." Bakura smirked. "As if I would help that witch."

"There is a large reward for this job." Bakura pondered this for a moment.

"Fine."

X

"Bakura, it's good to see you again." The Queen said when Bakura entered the room.

"I don't care what you think. All I'm interested in is this proposition you have for me." The Queen glared at him.

"Watch your tongue, or I'll have you killed." Bakura laughed a little to himself. As if she could kill him.

The Queen looked away for a moment.

"I have an execution job for you, Bakura." Bakura's slouched posture suddenly stiffened in interest.

"Oh? And just who am I going after?"

The Queen gave him a glare with pure hatred burning in her eyes.

"I want you to kill the Princess."

**A/N: Ah, so Bakura has been introduced into the story. :) I'm sorry to say but the Revolutionshipping won't start until the later chapters, because Yami is the prince and the prince comes in the middle-endish of the story.**

**This chapter is somewhat longer, I suppose. I promise the chapter lengths will increase. It's probably not that good since I have a splitting headache right now. Hopefully you like it. **** R and R please! I like getting reviews. :D**

**See ya next time!**

**~TheDarkestLight**


	3. Decisions

**A/N: I'm back with chapter three! :D I'm glad I can update, school hasn't been hard on me so I've got time to update. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Snow White**

"I want you to kill the Princess."

Bakura's eyes narrowed at the woman before him. "Why would I kill the Princess?"

The Queen smirked. "I figured you would ask such a question. I want her dead because she has stolen something from me."

Bakura nearly doubled over in laughter. "Why would the princess steal from you? She only has everything she could ever want."

"The Princess does not know she has taken it. She has stolen my title of being the fairest, and I want it back." Bakura continued to laugh.

"So the talking mirror thinks she's better than you? Big deal." Instead of getting angry, the Queen slowly stalked forward.

"You remember what happened a few short years ago, right Bakura?" Bakura abruptly stopped laughing.

"You mean…"

"I do. You remember that small village of Kul Elna, right?" Tears stung Bakura's eyes at the bitter memory.

"Yes, I remember."

The Queen placed a hand on his shoulder. "The village where everything you held in your heart was violently ripped away from you. Your family, your friends, your home. Everything was taken away from you." Bakura's fists clenched in anger.

"D…Don't bring up that cursed place!"

"But why not? After all, _I_ know who did it." Bakura gawked at her.

"What?! You know who was responsible for the massacre at Kul Elna?"

"I do. And if you succeed in killing the Princess, I will reveal to you the murderer of your people, and I will allow you to get your revenge. Sound like a deal?"

Bakura looked down. What should he do? The Princess was his only true friend. Should he kill her? If he were to kill her, he would lose his only true friend and return to the monster he was. However, he would learn the identity of the murderer of his people and get to kill him. But, if he didn't, he would keep his friend, however he would never know the killer of his family and friends.

"_What should I do?! I don't want to kill Anzu, but if I don't, I won't know who was responsible for the killing of my people!"_

Finally, Bakura looked up to face her. The Queen anxiously stared into his eyes. "Well? Will you?"

In a voice that was quieter than a whisper, he replied. "I will kill the Princess."

X

"Anzu." Bakura's voice caused Anzu to turn around from staring at the birds.

"Yes Bakura?"

Bakura's eyes were shadowed by his shaggy white hair. "Come with me." Anzu would go anywhere with Bakura, but judging by his strange attitude she was a bit suspicious.

"Why? What's going on Bakura?"

Bakura still would not look at her. "Just come with me." Anzu frowned, moving closer to where they were nose to nose. Well, almost. Anzu's eyes reached his nose.

"Bakura, what's wrong? And why won't you look at me?" She asked worriedly. She seriously was starting to get worried about him. She tilted his chin up to where he was forced to look at her, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

His eyes were wide, and soft. They showed so much vulnerability and weakness that Anzu could hardly believe that she was talking to Bakura. They were glossed with some sort of negative emotion; Anzu could not tell if it was regret or sorrow.

"Bakura?"

She gasped when she was suddenly scooped up into his arms.

"Bakura, what are you-?!"

"Anzu, please. Don't talk."

Anzu was silent the rest of the way. She was worried, but quite content with laying in his arms.

X

Bakura had taken her out to the deep woods, where no one could be seen or heard for miles.

"Why are we here Bakura?" Anzu asked after he put her down.

Bakura drew his sword. "Anzu… I… I'm sorry…"

"For what? Bakura just tell me what's wrong!" Anzu cried desperately.

Bakura aimed his sword at her. "In order for me to get my revenge, I have to end your life. Anzu, I'm sorry. I truly am. You are such a good friend to me, and you have come to mean more to me than you'll ever know. But I can't go on living each day not knowing who the killer of my family was. I'm sorry that it must be this way."

Anzu's jaw dropped. "Bakura, who told you this?!" Anzu was about to continue when she felt the cool blade of the sword pressed against her neck.

"Goodbye, Anzu." Anzu jerked back, but she lost her balance and tripped, falling backwards into the dirt. She stared up at Bakura, who had the sword aimed at her.

"Bakura! Please, no! It doesn't have to be like this!" Anzu pleaded. Bakura gave her a stone cold glare. "Please don't make this harder, Anzu."

Anzu's eyes widened when she got an idea. "Bakura, tell me. Who told you to do this? I know you didn't just decide to do this."

Bakura put down the blade for a moment. "That wench you call a mother. She told me that if I killed you, she would tell me who killed my family." He briefly explained.

"I don't want to do this and if there were another way I would take it. But there isn't." He murmured. He aimed the blade towards her neck again.

Tears formed in Anzu's eyes. "Bakura please! You can't do this!"

When Bakura saw that one clear tear slide down Anzu's face, he froze. For some reason, that one tear prevented him from causing any harm to her. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He lowered the blade. "Go." He muttered.

"Huh? You're letting me go?"

"Go and never return to the castle. The Queen will find out I didn't kill you and kill us both. Now go."

"But how will I survive?"

"You're a smart girl, you'll find a way. Now go."

Anzu stared at him before leaping into his arms. Bakura gasped as he returned her embrace.

"Thank you, Bakura." She murmured before letting go and heading off into the woods.

Bakura turned around and headed back for the castle.

"_I need to find some way to make the Queen believe I killed her, otherwise I'll be killed."_

**A/N: A little bit of Vexshipping for you. ;) I am just DYING to turn this into Vexshipping, but I intended it to be Revolutionshipping and that's what it will be... hopefully. I think Vexshipping is becoming my new OTP.**

**Tell me how I did in a review! Seriously, I want some reviews. I'm just kidding, I won't force you. ^_^ But please leave a review!**

**I hoped you like it!**

**See ya next time!**

**~TheDarkestLight**


	4. The Prince

**A/N: I'm back! I had a rough day and I'm aching but this story needs to be updated. I'm sorry for the wait but I had to help my family with a yard sale, and Sunday I was at church so, ya. Busy weekend.**

**I really am in a crappy mood right now and I feel like a used tissue so I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't as good. **

**Enjoy! Maybe, hopefully, eh…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Snow White.**

**X**

Her legs were carrying her as fast they could go.

Anzu didn't know why she was running so fast. Bakura had let her go and no one was chasing her. Why was she running so fast?

Perhaps she felt like she was finally free from the castle. Given the choice Anzu would run away from home.

Anzu stopped for a moment to take a breath. She placed her hands on her bent knees and panted. She looked up and noticed that she was deep in the woods.

Anzu knew that if she didn't find civilization soon, she would have to make camp in the forest. She wasn't good with living in the woods, so she hoped she could find somewhere to stay soon.

She stood up and began running again.

X

Her vision was blurry.

She could see the trees in front of her becoming less clear. Her breaths were coming in short, uneven bursts. Her lungs were on fire.

She hadn't found any sort of civilization.

There wasn't even a house in sight. Not a house, not a person, not even an animal. The only sound that could be heard was her footsteps and her ragged breathing.

The sun was setting and she was desperate at this point. She was strong, and she knew she could handle one night in the woods. But the reason she was so reluctant was because she wasn't sure if she could handle any longer than a day.

She was, after all, a princess. Princesses typically weren't exposed to this sort of thing. The only time she was outside was when she was on the balcony or in the garden.

She suddenly felt that her feet refused to move any more. They stopped, as did her whole body.

She looked around. The sky was a blazing yellow and orange.

Her vision grew black and she soon fell into a somewhat comforting abyss of darkness.

X

Anzu was awakened by the feel of wet warmth on her face. She slowly opened her sapphire eyes.

Her blurry vision focused in on the shape of a dog in front of her. The dog recoiled from licking her and barked in happiness.

She also saw another face, but it was the face of a young man. Violet eyes stuck out brilliantly against tanned skin while blond bangs hung in his face. Spikes of black and marroon hair stuck up on his head. He was unique looking, but quite handsome nonetheless.

"I'm glad you're awake, you had me worried." He said. His voice seemed to match his handsome features.

"W-Who are you..?" She asked weakly.

"I'm the Prince of the neighboring kingdom, Yami. I was traveling through the woods when my dog spotted you here."

Anzu tried to sit up, but Yami laid her back down. "Allow me."

She suddenly felt herself being lifted into strong arms. Her pale face reddened at the sudden contact, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her.

"Where are we gonna go?"

"I would take you back to my kingdom, but it's too far for us when you're in this condition."

Anzu shook her head. "But Prince, we have nowhere else to go."

Yami chuckled. "Please, call me Yami. I do know of a place we can go from here. But I must warn you, these people you will meet are rather… protective of their property, and a bit, well, _unpleasant_, to be around."

"I don't mind. I'll stay with anyone at this point." Yami smiled a bit as he began their walk.

"I never got your name, by the way." Yami stated after a moment's silence.

"My name is Anzu. I'm the Princess of this kingdom." Yami's eyes widened.

"Ah, forgive me for not paying my respects to a princess. It's my pleasure to be traveling with you, Princess." Anzu chuckled.

"Please, call me Anzu." She mimicked. Yami smirked.

"Very well, Anzu."

X

"Is she dead, Bakura?"

The malice in the Queen's voice was enough to even make Bakura shiver. He nodded slowly.

"Yes. It has been done."

The Queen's eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you lying to me, Bakura?"

"No, your majesty."

The Queen's deep brown eyes seemed to gaze into his, as if searching his eyes for a reason that he would not have killed her. She found none.

"You show no signs of lying. Excellent, well done Bakura. Perhaps you're not as weak as I at first thought."

Bakura smirked. "As a thief and a Hunstman, I must be strong."

The Queen nodded. "You do seem to embrace your job. I suppose you may leave now. You have my gratitude, thief." Bakura's expression hardened.

"Wait a minute. You promised a reward for killing this girl."

"Ah, of course! I promised to reveal to you the one responsible for slaughtering your village."

"Yes, now out with it. I haven't got all day."

"Patience, thief." The Queen's face smoothed out. "The one responsible for your pain, is the Prince of our neighboring kingdom."

X

Anzu and Yami had been walking for hours. Anzu had fallen asleep in his arms after the first hour and Yami was loving every minute of getting to hold such a beautiful girl in his arms.

He was guilty of gazing at her while she slept multiple times. She looked so innocent, so pure. Her sleeping face seemed to calm his always thinking mind.

Anzu possessed an innocence and purity that Yami craved for. Unbeknownst to her he was a being of darkness, or at least he once was, and he longed for the purity and light that seemed to glow and radiate off of her.

He knew that after how he was in his older days he would never get to possess that light, but he wanted to bask in Anzu's.

It was then when Yami realized that Anzu's purity and light could help heal his darkness.

But how could he get a Princess from another kingdom to stay and help him with something that wasn't even her problem? It would be selfish to ask her to do such a thing.

Yami knew that this may or may not be the last time he sees her, but he certainly hoped it wasn't the last time he saw her. He found that he enjoyed being in her presence and there hadn't been anyone that had managed to make him feel like that in a long time.

Yami was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his dog growling. He looked up to find a small house tucked behind a column of trees.

"Ah, we're here." He murmured.

"_The house of the seven dwarves."_

**A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so, I really did the best I could in my current mood. I think next chapter will focus mainly on Bakura and the Queen. Maybe, I'm not sure yet.**

**For some reason I'm still surpressing the urge to turn this into Vexshipping…**

**Anyway, see ya next chapter!**

**~TheDarkestLight21**


	5. A Thief's Heart

**A/N: Okay, I guess I should explain why I haven't updated this story in a while.**

**Well, you see, I just now learned that my Homecoming is in two weeks, and I've yet to get anything that I need. So I've spent a lot of my time looking around online for stuff.**

**The other reason is that I've had a lot of homework this week, and even this weekend I have stuff to do.**

**But I figure that I can update this story and finish my work, if I plan it all out right.**

**Important Notice: The names of the dwarves are from the movie, Snow White and the Huntsman. If you haven't seen the movie then you may be slightly confused. Oh, that movie is good, by the way. Check it out if you haven't seen it!**

**Okay, I should shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Snow White**

X

He didn't know what to think.

At this point Bakura could already feel the rage bubbling up inside of him, but another emotion swirled around inside as well.

Confusion.

Why would the Prince of the neighboring kingdom kill his entire village? What grudge did he hold against them?

"You lie, you old witch. That is impossible."

The Queen's eyes narrowed into slits. "Is it?"

"Yes. The neighboring kingdom has never fought with us. Ever." Bakura reasoned sternly.

"Perhaps… at least, not while _I_ was ruling this kingdom."

Bakura's expression hardened. "What do you mean by that?"

The Queen sighed in fake exasperation. "I really didn't want to give a history lesson throughout this ordeal but I suppose I have no choice. Back when the first Queen ruled and Anzu was merely a baby, our neighboring kingdom was going through a crisis. Their king was dying. The Queen and their two year old son, Yami, were distraught and desperate." The Queen paused for effect. "The King deeply hated our kingdom, and his wife kept him at bay. But, this king had one request. He says to save him, he could take the life forces of other humans with strong spirits. The Queen and Yami didn't want to do it, but they were willing to do anything to save their kingdom. The King requested that they not take any of the villages in his kingdom, so they had no choice but to come here. The previous King and Queen were too weak to stop them, and the village that they just so happened to attack was yours."

Bakura let it sink in for a moment before his brows knitted together in confusion. "If the prince was so young at this time, then how was it his doing?"

"I suppose I should have been more specific, it wasn't just the Prince. It was that whole entire kingdom that sent your life spiraling downward into utter darkness."

X

So that was it then.

That kingdom had been the one to cause all of this?

That one kingdom had caused something inside him to snap. It had caused him to turn down an utter path of sheer darkness. He had become a thief and a Huntsman to fill the void.

He had believed that if he were to spend his life killing people and stealing things, he would fill the darkness and emptiness inside of him.

But it never worked.

As much as he would steal and steal he could just never fill that emptiness. Even after gaining countless riches he still felt so alone. Most of that changed when he had met Anzu.

Anzu had treated him with kindness. She didn't call him a dirty, worthless thief, and she didn't call him a ruthless monster. Though deep down it was probably true, Bakura didn't want to believe it.

He had grown to care for Anzu because of that, perhaps a little more than a friend cares for a friend. But whenever he would think about it he would tell himself that he was being stupid.

Who was he kidding? Anzu couldn't love _him._ If he were to reveal his feelings she would most likely laugh at him and explain that she was waiting for Prince Charming.

Right, he was not royalty. Even to the village people he was still below even the dirt.

He was better off doing what he did right now. If he got involved he would be endangering himself and Anzu. And though he hated admitting it, Anzu deserved a Prince.

Bakura lifted his eyes from the shadow that had fallen on them. "Show me the way to this kingdom."

X

The house was small and cozy. It was tucked away in the woods and it glowed with warmth.

But Yami was smarter than that. He knew that as soon as he stepped much further the dwarves would attack or he'd be caught in a trap. But at this point, he didn't care. He knew that once they found out who they were they would not kill them, or at least they wouldn't kill Anzu. That was all that mattered anyway. Keeping her safe.

He sighed as he took another few steps forward. The leaves crackled under his feet, and soon he heard snickering.

His head jerked up, his eyes scanning the area. Nothing.

He continued to walk, but he didn't get far before he paused again. Small crunches of leaves could be heard. It was only a matter of time.

He stepped forward and braced himself and an unconscious Anzu for the impact that was soon to come.

And soon enough, it did.

Yami was sent flying into the air after taking his final step while Anzu had been taken by the dwarves.

"Aye look! The traveler has a girl with him!"

"Oi, she's quite the beauty!"

"Is she dead? She looks dead!"

"No you idiot, she's just unconscious!"

With grace and a thud, Yami landed on the ground on his feet. He stood up, only to find that his hands were bound together behind him by ropes.

A very short man dressed in near rags approached him. He yanked Yami down to his level by his collar.

"What business ya got here, Prince Boy?"

Yami looked him square in the eye. "I came to get help for Anzu. Where is she?"

"You mean that pretty young lady you have with you? My brothers have taken her into the house."

"Are they going to hurt her?!"

The dwarf put his hands up. "Relax, Prince Boy. We aren't so low as to hurt a young lady, 'specially one as pretty as that one."

"Thank goodness. Listen, I just want Anzu to be okay. You can keep me out here as long as you like, just as long as Anzu wakes up again."

"Hm… the offer does sound tempting, but you don't seem like them other Princes that come up wantin' to kill us." The Dwarf reached around and untied his ropes.

Yami nodded his head as a thank you and the dwarf led him inside.

The house was as small on the inside as it looked on the outside, and it was a mess. The dwarves stopped their chattering about Anzu and glared at him.

The lead dwarf stepped in beside him. "Relax, boys. He isn't gonna hurt anyone." The dwarves nodded at the reassurance and settled down.

"Yami?" came a small voice from the hallway. All eyes fell on Anzu as she entered the room.

Yami looked relieved. "Anzu… Are you alright?"

Anzu rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine, just a little bit tired is all. Um…" Her gaze fell on the dwarves. "Where are we?"

The dwarves lined up to meet her. "I'm Beith, I'm the leader. This is Muir, the eldest of us. This is Quert, Muir's son. These two are Coll and Duir, they're brothers. This is Gort, he has a bit of an attitude. This is Nion, you could call him second in command. And lastly, this is Gus, our youngest dwarf."

The dwarves eagerly waved and began talking to her, except for Gort, who kept to himself.

"You're quite pretty, ma'm!" Quert commented. The other dwarves nodded in agreement. Anzu blushed at the compliment and thanked them.

"Tell me," Coll began, gesturing to Yami. "Why is _he_ dragging a lady out into harsh woods like these?"

Anzu shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's a bit of a long story, he actually found me out here…"

And so Anzu and Yami began explaining their tale to the curious seven dwarves.

X

The Queen clapped her hands together. "I see I've touched a nerve. It's about twenty miles east from here. I wish you luck, thief. You'll need it."

Bakura simply nodded and mounted his horse.

He had a new purpose now. That kingdom had taken everything from him. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be what he was today.

He would burn every single building to the ground if he had to, he didn't care.

All he wanted was some revenge.

**A/N: Review please! I hope you liked it. :) I know it seems like I'm kind of turning this into Vexshipping, but believe me, that's not what it will be. It'll be Revolutionshipping, I promise. **

**It just sucks to start out writing your original OTP, then in the middle of the story you find another one. -_- **

**Yeah, expect a Vexshipping one shot from me pretty soon.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**~TheDarkestLight**


	6. Gullible

**A/N: Here I am with chapter six. :D I missed all of my fellow readers! Okay, so it hasn't been that long, I know.**

**Hopefully this chapter is to your liking, I have some free time on my hands, so I have time to make it better and longer.**

**I've held you up long enough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Snow White. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh… oh man, I wouldn't know what to do with it, I have so many ideas.**

**X**

She couldn't sleep.

Anzu didn't know why, but for some reason she felt on edge. She had an odd feeling, a feeling that was telling her that she should leave, and get as far away from here as possible.

She didn't know if she should believe it or not, but it was there. This feeling signaling red flags in her head. But she would not leave just yet.

She would stay for some of the day tomorrow and leave before it got too dark. She would thank Prince Yami for his services and the dwarves and be on her way. That way she could get away from her mother and this feeling would go away.

There was only one thing stopping her.

What would Bakura think about her leaving? He wouldn't like it, that's for sure. Besides, they were pretty much best friends. What would she do if she never saw him again?

That made her wonder how Bakura was doing. Was he in jail right now? Did the Queen find him out and kill him? No, Bakura was smarter than that. He had to have a plan of some sort to fool the Queen into believing he killed her. But even if that was the case, the Queen could simply ask her mirror who was the fairest, and it would show her that she was still alive.

She knew Bakura must have gone after whoever was responsible for the slaughtering of his village, so who knows how far away he was from the kingdom.

"Anzu?" The voice of the prince drew her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Yami's violet eyes flickered up to the night sky. "It's late. You should be resting."

"I know, I just couldn't sleep." Yami assumed a spot next to her.

"Is something on your mind?" Anzu could see the concern etched onto his features. Anzu shook her head, her dark brown locks shaking a bit as she spoke.

"Kind of," she admitted. "I'm worried about-" She abruptly stopped. Bakura was known everywhere. Yami probably wouldn't like that she was associating with him. Heck, nobody does.

"A friend." She answered quickly. To her relief, Yami accepted the shaky answer.

"I'm sure your friend can make it through whatever it is they're having troubles with." Anzu knew he was trying to help, but she could see the curiosity of who her friend was shining in his eyes.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." She murmured. Yami's eyes seemed to burn with curiosity. What person was capable of keeping her up at this hour?

"Well… would you like me to help you find this person? Maybe we can help them."

Anzu jerks up. For a moment she sees it as a great idea, but her excitement faded. "Believe me, you wouldn't like him."

_Him._ The word seemed to raise Yami's suspicions. He also felt another emotion course through him at the mention of her friend being a man.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Anzu?" Anzu's azure eyes face him, and for a moment he indluges in those gorgeous pools of blue.

"Prince, stop worrying so much. He's strong, I'm sure he'll be able to manage himself. I'm just a little worried is all." Yami doesn't want to believe her, but as he continued to stare into her eyes, he couldn't object. It was as if her eyes and just her beautiful face in general were bounding him in shackles, forbidding him from speaking.

Yami came back into reality when he felt the warmth of her hand on his shoulder. "Relax." She said.

Yami smiles and nods. "Then, could you try to get some rest?"

Anzu pondered this for a moment. "I would, but for some reason I don't feel tired."

Yami wanted her to rest, but at the same time, he wanted to talk to her more. He wanted to know her, and indulge in her eyes and her company.

"Then I'll stay up with you until you do."

Anzu glared at him. "No. You need rest." She told him sharply.

Yami shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not going to sleep until you do."

"But that could take hours!"

"I'll wait."

Anzu sighed in exasperation as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. You can stay out here."

Yami smirked a bit, noting his small victory. He knew that that would probably be the last fight he'd ever win against a female. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Anzu's cheeks reddened as she looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"It's rather cold, isn't it? I can't have you getting sick."

Now that Anzu gave it some thought, Anzu realized that the temperature had drastically dropped. She didn't realize how cold she was until she felt the relieving warmth of his body heat.

"Thanks." She said as she leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. She couldn't help but think that such an action was inappropriate, considering the fact that they had just met not too long ago. But at this point, she didn't care. She liked him being this close.

Yami wasn't minding it much either. He didn't give a moment's thought before he pulled her closer. Not only did he want to keep her warm, but he wanted to be closer to her.

"Prince?" Anzu questioned softly. Yami looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I like this. Let's stay like this." She whispered as she yawned a bit. She could feel her eyelids growing heavier.

Yami chuckled as he playfully raised a brow. "Oh? And what happened to you not being tired moments ago?"

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Anzu answered as she laid a hand on his chest.

"Then I won't keep you up any longer. Goodnight, Anzu."

"Goodnight, Prince." The words were barely comprehendable as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Yami took a few moments just to gaze at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He wished he could just stare, stare and stare forever.

His gaze couldn't help but rest solely on her lips. They looked so full and pink. It made him wonder how they would feel against his own…

Yami ripped his gaze away at the realization of his last thought. Did he just wonder what it would be like to kiss her?! He shouldn't even be thinking those thoughts about a princess! But at the same time, he couldn't help himself.

Yami was about to take her in, but he realized that if he walked back in he would wake the dwarves. So he got into a more comfortable position, keeping Anzu on his chest, and soon joined her in sleep.

X

"Out of the way, fools!" Came Bakura's voice as he galloped through the city. People gasped as they hurried into their houses. Bakura smirked as one of his followers launched a flaming arrow into one of the houses.

"It's from my village-take it with you to Hell!" He shouted with laughter following after.

Bakura's horse headed full-speed towards the castle. This was it-he would finally do it. He could finally have his revenge on the one responsible for turning him into this monstrosity that he was. This mess that he was.

The doors swung open as Bakura bounded in. The room was filled with people, and the Queen just so happened to be on her throne.

"I hope I'm not interrupting!" The room went silent as the guests' gazes fell on the intruder.

A servant stepped forward. "Who are you? What business do you have here?!"

"Business? This will be more than just business."

The Queen was silent. She knew who he was. She recognized his face. He was the boy.

_Flashback_

_The village continued to burn as people's screams echoed in the wind. The guards were yelling awful curse words at the people, and the Queen sat and watched in sheer disgust, and dare she admit it, guilt._

_As people were mercilessly slaughtered, the Queen saw him out of the corner of her eye._

_There, watching in horror, was a little boy. He was peering around the corner and staring in sheer terror. Tears were lining the boy's eyes, but they never fell. _

_The Queen turned her full attention to him. She knew that the guards wanted to sacrifice as many people as they could, but she could never point out that boy. He looked so scared, so innocent._

_Just like the many people that had already been killed._

_He had looked back at her. His eyes were pleading, as if telling her to stop. As if begging her not to let this nightmare continue. How she longed to fulfill that request._

_However, her husband was dying._

_The screams died down and the boy eventually ran away. The Queen knew that for as long as she lived, she would never forget that face._

_End_

"Bakura…" she said under her breath.

Bakura didn't miss it. "Ah, so you remember me, your majesty? Perhaps you remembered the terrified face of the little boy who watched you slaughter my people." He growled the last part in a hateful manner, his face twisting in disgust.

More servants stepped up. "How dare you insult the Queen in such a manner?! You won't be forgiven!"

"Trust me, I'll do much more than insult her. Tell me, your majesty. Where is that son of yours that you brought along on that day?" Bakura asked.

"He left a while ago to make trade deals with our neighboring kingdom. However he found the princess of that kingdom in the woods and has been taking care of her." The Queen answered.

"_Princess? Anzu! The prince has been taking care of Anzu?!"_ That only seemed to make him angrier. That prince had been around Anzu?! He felt like running out of there and getting Anzu back, but he restrained himself.

"Hn. Now then, your majesty," Bakura moved closer to the throne. His tone was testy. "Do you recall the incident at my village, Kul Elna?"

The Queen swallowed thickly. "Yes."

"The village where my people were killed to heal your husband? It's a shame, isn't it? That so many people were murdered just to protect one man's health. And in the end, the man ended up dying anyway. A shame, isn't it?" He grinned at her. He paced around her throne, then looked away to address the crowd.

"All of my people died in vain. You've never known that pain, have you?"

Silence.

He flashed a feral grin. "Good. Soon you will know that pain." His tone was as cold as ice.

"I won't let you hurt them!" The Queen cried defensively. A servant pointed a large spear at Bakura's chest.

"You scum. You think that the massacre of your village gives you the right to kill anyone? They were all thieves anyway, they deserved to die."

Bakura growled at the much shorter man. A shadow crept over his eyes as he lowered the spear. The servant was silent.

Bakura's eyes suddenly flashed open and blazed with rage. He tossed the young man harshly into the wall, as if he weighed nothing.

"Don't you _ever_ speak that way of my village again, or I'll kill you and see you off to Hell."

The other servants dropped any ideas they had of approaching him.

"Now then," he paused to look around. "Who's going to die first?"

X

The Queen smirked in satisfaction. That idiot thief.

He was so gullible when it came to Kul Elna. He would believe what anyone would tell him of the massacre.

However, it wasn't a complete lie. The King had fallen ill and he did hate her kingdom, and the cure did require human life forces. However there was one small detail that the Queen had conveniently left out.

She had made the King ill.

She had planned it all from the beginning. She knew someone would come seeking revenge for Kul Elna. She deeply hated the Queen of that kingdom and she knew that whoever would come for revenge would kill her.

Bakura was merely a puppet. She would use him to kill the Queen and the Prince, and she would successfully inherit the kingdom.

He was just a piece in her little game.

Chuckling to herself about how perfectly this was working out, she approached the mirror and asked it who was the fairest, as she was in the mood to hear it.

The mirror hesitated to respond, and the Queen glared at it expectantly.

"The fairest in all the land is your daughter, Anzu. You have not surpassed her, I'm afraid."

The Queen nearly passed out.

"WHAT?! Impossible, Bakura killed her!" She argued.

"I'm afraid not, your majesty. The Huntsman apparently holds affection for her, therefore he let her live."

The Queen punched the wall beside the mirror. "How?! How could this be? That wretched thief lied to me..! And he's escaped into the other kingdom, I can't catch him!"

The Queen huffed before regaining her composure. She walked away from the mirror.

"_I suppose if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."_

**A/N: That was a longer chapter for you all. :) Yes, the Revolutionshipping has begun. :-) Finally, it certainly took me long enough, didn't it? **

**Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter and like the story so far. I thank my wonderful reviewers, you have been my motivation to continue! **

**Review please!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**~TheDarkestLight**


	7. Plan B

**A/N: I've come bearing chapter seven. I am VERY sorry for making you all wait that long. :/ I'll explain my reasons after this chapter.**

**Oh, Anzu's stepmother will be referred to as The Evil Queen from this point on since there was no official name for her in the original fairy tale. So you'll know the difference between Anzu's stepmother and the Queen of the neigboring kingdom.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Snow White.**

**X**

It was complete.

The plan was complete. The Evil Queen smirked in satisfaction. She figured that that worthless Huntsman would fail her, and she was indeed right.

She admired the cherry red apple glowing in her hand. It had an eerie look to it, but that did not affect it's luster in any way. This plan had to work.

Her stepdaughter was so naïve, so gullible. She would believe anything anyone told her. So asking her to eat an apple such as this should be a simple task.

The poison would set in moments after the first bite. If she did not receive true love's first kiss within 24 hours she would die. Meanwhile she would be asleep until the 24 hours were up.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The Evil Queen said out-loud. She stepped in front of her mirror, and a new shape began taking form. Her height decreased, her skin aged and wrinkled, and her voluminous black hair transformed into a light gray color.

"Just one bite." She said before beginning her walk to find the Princess.

X

"Princess?" Came the voice of Gus as he walked outside to the back yard. And what he saw surprised him.

The Prince and Princess were huddled together under a tree. Anzu's head was on his chest and he had an arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"_Oh, so I suppose the Prince and Princess have already gotten…um…acquainted." _Gus thought to himself as he slowly walked up to them.

"Um… Princess… Prince… wake up." He commanded softly. Yami, being a light sleeper, stirred a bit. He slowly opened his violet eyes. He was about to get up, but stopped when he saw Anzu lying on his chest. He smiled a bit before lightly nudging her on the shoulder.

"Anzu, wake up." Yami told her. Anzu stirred a bit as well before opening her wide blue eyes.

Anzu looked up to see Yami's handsome face smiling back at her. She blushed when she realized that she was still laying on him. She sat up.

To fill the silence, Gus coughed awkwardly. "Good morning Prince, Princess. I came to ask you to come back in, the others feared that you two had run off together."

"Oh, of course. We'll be there in a second." Anzu replied. Gus nodded and ran back inside. Her attention turned back to Yami.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Anzu," Yami interrupted. "Don't apologize. I enjoyed every ssecond of it." She smiled. Yami stood up and extended a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted.

"You didn't do anything to the princess, did you?!" Coll asked Yami once he walked in.

"Of course not. Why do you think I would do something like that to a princess?" Yami replied in a similar tone. Anzu could already sense the tension growing between Yami and the dwarves.

"_So I guess this is why he said they were unpleasant to be around." _She thought to herself.

Anzu stiffened and stepped in. "Anyway, would you like me to make you guys some breakfast?"

Beith and the other dwarves looked up eagerly. "You'd do that?!"

"Well, if you have the ingredients, I could make you guys something." She replied shyly. The dwarves nodded and hurried her into the kitchen, with Yami shaking his head a bit in disapproval as he followed.

Around twenty minutes later, Anzu had prepared pancakes and eggs for everyone. The dwarves ate eagerly while Yami politely declined.

Anzu, who had an apron tied around her waist, a wooden spoon in one hand, and a full plate of food on the other, frowned.

"C'mon Yami, you haven't eaten since yesterday. You have to eat something."

"Anzu, I can't ask you to go through the trouble of making me something to eat." Yami stubbornly declined once more.

"It was no trouble. And, I already made it." Anzu insisted.

"Anzu,"

"Yami." She replied in a slight sing-song tone.

The dwarves murmured amongst themselves. "Anyone else get the sense that they're flirting?" Duir whispered.

Beith shrugged. "Not sure. It seems more like teasing."

The dwarves continued to ponder while Anzu continued to glare at Yami, as if saying she wasn't leaving until he accepted.

Finally, Yami gave in and accepted the food. Anzu smirked before giving a wink and saying "Enjoy."

With slight color on his cheeks, he watched her walk away. That attitude… It was so full of confidence. Yami wished he had half the confidence and fire that she possessed.

X

The Queen simply watched as Bakura eyed the throne room. Some looked scared, others looked determined to protect her, and some looked upon Bakura with what looked like…

Pity?

Some of these people pity him? He had just burned the surrounding village and threatened to kill her and a servant!

But then again, he had reason. He had reason to be the way he was. She knew what happened on that day. The day that had changed him forever.

The Queen knew that she was partially responsible for what he was today. She knew that Bakura could have been a good person. If he hadn't seen what he saw that day, who knows how he could have turned out?

Maybe, just maybe, Bakura could still be a good person.

But she knew she could never convince him. He was as stubborn as they come, and it would take something of real value to convince him.

But what thing of value did they have? Wait. Perhaps that thing of value… is a person of value.

"Bakura, listen to me." The Queen began. Reluctantly, Bakura turned his attention to her.

"If you wait… I can fix this."

Bakura laughed in a mocking tone. "Fix this? Don't make me laugh! Don't tell me you're going to try to fix something that happened so long ago? This really is priceless!"

"I cannot change what happened to you… but I can change what you are because of it." Now she really had his attention.

"If you give me some time, I promise you'll have justice."

"And what makes you think I'll wait?"

"You'll most certainly wait for the princess."

Bakura's eyes widened.

"…Fine. You have 24 hours. And if I don't have justice by then, I'm coming back and killing all of you."

And with that, Bakura stormed out of the palace.

X

"Well, I thank all of you for helping, but I should really be leaving." Anzu stated as she and Yami approached the door.

The dwarves' expressions saddened. "But Princess, you can't go! It's dangerous out there! And what about that crazy Queen you call Mother?" Quert rambled.

"I'm going to take Anzu to my kingdom. The Evil Queen cannot catch her there. I promise I will do everything I can to keep her safe."

Nion marched straight up to him. "Listen here rich boy. You keep that Princess safe. Or else I'll come find you and rip that porcupine you call hair off your head."

Yami snorted lightly under his breath in aggravation before nodding.

"Goodbye everyone." Anzu said before making her way out the door, with Yami following.

"Bye Princess! Come back and visit some time!" The dwarves called after her.

X

Yami and Anzu hadn't gotten far from the dwarves house before they spotted her.

An old woman, who looked quite harmless. "Hello, young travelers."

Yami and Anzu did not see her as a threat, but something about her wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it was a bit of a shorter chapter. I have a lot of ideas for this story so I want to introduce them little by little. **

**Believe it or not, I'm actually over the half way mark on this story. There's only about three or four chapters left. I think, it depends on if I have more ideas.**

**I'm so very sorry for not updating in forever. Part of it was me being lazy, another part of it was homework, and another part was drama in school, and it led to me getting depressed, and blah. Again, I'm sorry but I'm back now and hopefully updates will come sooner. **

**R & R please!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**-SparklyRoses99 (New username! :D) **


	8. The Past of the Prince

**A/N: Hey guys I have a new chapter for you all! :D I have a four day weekend, so I might possibly be able to finish the story on Monday. That is, if I don't spend my entire weekend looking for a Halloween costume and for a Homecoming dress. -_- **

**Speaking of Halloween, since it's coming up I might write a Revolutionshipping or Vexshipping one shot for it, since its my second favorite holiday.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Snow White.**

**X**

Previously:

"_Hello, young travelers."_

_Yami and Anzu didn't see her as a threat, but something about her wasn't right._

"Who are you?" Yami asked the old woman. His glare was cold and unmoving. He didn't trust her one bit.

Anzu frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder, as if to say that she didn't look all that bad.

Her gaze fell on him. "Oh my, you're such a handsome young boy. Tell me, are you two together?"

Anzu went about ten shades of red before shaking her head. "Oh no, we're just traveling together is all." Yami went red as well, but his pride allowed him to hide it well.

"Traveling, eh? Traveling can be such a grueling task." The woman shook her head disapprovingly. "You two should be at home in such conditions as these." The woman said, noting that snow was falling to the ground.

Yami and Anzu exchanged glances before looking at her again. "We're okay, honest."

She chuckled. "I wish I had half the stamina you young children do. But even if you two seem okay, some food couldn't hurt." Yami and Anzu were about to decline, but the woman beat them before they could talk. "You two must be hungry. I have some food to spare if you are interested." The woman pulled a basket of fruits out from underneath her cloak.

"You're too kind!" Anzu said with a small laugh as she shook her head no.

"We couldn't possibly take anything." Yami added, but his cold glare never left his face. Something inside him was telling him that he shouldn't trust her. He didn't want to be rude and just end the conversation quickly, but he hoped Anzu could sense it too.

However Anzu seemed to completely trust this woman after talking to her for a bit. According to her she seemed like a generous old lady and like someone who could be trusted.

"Oh? Come now, I insist. You must be hungry." The woman tried again. She was awfully persistent.

"We'll be okay. We really should be going now, though. Thank you for offering to help." Yami said, and just as he was about to usher Anzu away, he looked over to see her already approaching the old woman.

Yami sighed. She would trust anyone, wouldn't she?

"We couldn't possibly take your whole basket." Anzu told her. "But, we'll take one or two."

The old woman smiled eerily and pulled out a single red apple. "How about an apple?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Anzu accepted the food gratefully.

"Go on, try it, honey. I promise you'll like it." Anzu found it somewhat odd that the woman wanted her to try it in front of her, but she dismissed the thought.

Yami wanted to stop her, to tell her that it could all be a trick. But he didn't. Why stop her from eating an apple? She probably was a bit hungry and an apple might help. After all, even if the woman did seem a bit suspicious, why would she have done anything to the apple? Perhaps he misjudged her. Perhaps he was wrong and he should have just accepted the fruit and been on his way.

His mind changed when he saw Anzu's azure eyes flutter shut.

"Anzu!" Yami exclaimed, and he caught her before she could fall onto the cold ground. He watched the apple fall out of her hand. It had been bitten into.

His eyes now burned into the old woman. "What did you do to her?!"

A smirk played on her lips as she began to transform, and when he saw that familiar black hair and those cold, dark eyes, he knew who she was.

"The Evil Queen…"

She smirked once more. "In the flesh."

"You tricked me… you tricked Anzu…" he growled.

"Indeed, my prince. My how you've grown since the last time I saw you! You've grown up to be so handsome." She stepped forward.

"Don't get anywhere near Anzu." He spat coldly at her. She placed her hand over her heart.

"Why, she is my daughter after all. I wouldn't hurt her…" She looked hurt, but he could see the condescending gleam in her eyes.

"Why would you poison your own daughter?!" Yami asked suddenly, his eyes now blazing with rage.

"The reason is quite simple actually. To gain back a title that I have lost. To gain back the title of Fairest in the Land!"

"That's the reason?! That's the reason you'd hurt your own daughter?!" Yami snarled.

"Why of course! When you steal what is mine, you suffer. No matter who you are. And besides, what makes you any better than me?" The Evil Queen began circling him.

"I know of your past, Prince. I know how you would deal with those who committed crimes in your kingdom. Each of them subjected to their own nightmare because of you. And you have the right to say that my hands are blood-stained? Maybe you should check your own before pointing fingers."

A shadow of remorse covered his crimson-amethyst eyes. "That was a while ago. I've changed."

"Perhaps Prince, but that doesn't mean that the dark truth of what you were doesn't haunt you every day. It doesn't mean you don't wake up regretting what you did to those people. Maybe we're more alike than you at first thought." Her voice was low and laced with the brutality of the truth.

"We're nothing alike."

"Really now? Don't we both have the same methods of getting what we want? I know you say that you have changed, but I believe that you would go back to your old ways to get what you wanted." She gave a wicked grin.

"Listen to me. I may have done some wrong things in my past. But I've learned from my mistakes now and they've helped me gain knowledge and become stronger. And using my knowledge and strength that I've gained, I will be able to kill you and put an end to your reign of terror over these people." His eyes now shined with a fierce determination.

The Evil Queen seemed unphased. "Oh? You think you can kill me?"

"I know I can kill you. I will defeat you for killing my father. I'll defeat you for ruining my kingdom. But most of all, I'll kill you for Anzu." He drew his sword.

The Evil Queen let out a menacing yet maniacal laugh. "Go ahead and try! You have twenty four hours before that girl dies! Good luck, Prince!" A purplish-black shadow enveloped her and soon enough she was gone. Just as he had expected.

"_Coward…"_ He thought to himself. He looked down at Anzu.

This was all his fault.

If only he had said something! Why didn't he just listen to his gut and pull her away when he had the chance?! Instead he'd just let her get poisoned by that witch! Why?!

How could he cure her? Where could he find an antidote? Could it even be cured?

Yami was relieved to see that Anzu was alive, for now. She was just asleep. He had to get her to his palace, and fast. They might have something there that could cure it, or at least stop the poison from spreading that fast until an alternate cure was found. But there's no way he'd make it in time on foot.

As if his question had been answered, a few men on horses came galloping towards him.

"Your majesty! What are you doing out here?" They were knights from his kingdom.

"No time to explain. We need to take the Princess back to the palace. She's been posiond by the Evil Queen." Yami hoisted Anzu up onto the horse. She slumped forward a bit and rested on the knight's back.

Yami got on the other horse. "Now let's go!" The horses both recognized the command and were galloping off towards the palace.

**A/N: I think this chapter was a little bit longer. Very soon there will be more emotional chapters since soon will come the choice between Yami and Bakura for Anzu. But I promise I won't make it too sad. I'll feel so bad writing the next few chapters. **

**R and R please! **

**-SparklyRoses99**


	9. Flashbacks From a Hurting Heart

**A/N: Surprisingly I have time tonight to put out another chapter. So yeah, I have chapter nine ready to go!**

**I also noticed a couple of spelling errors on my last chapter so sorry about that, there shouldn't be any more from this point on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Snow White. Meh. **

**X**

Sunset was approaching fast.

Yami knew that he was only a couple miles from the castle, but as the sky began to turn gold and purple, he grew more anxious.

Every second that ticked by was a second that could be spent saving Anzu's life. And since Yami knew that, it caused him to want the horse to just go a little faster, even though it was already going as fast as it could.

Finally, after a few minutes that seemed like hours, Yami could see the outline of the castle beginnning to take shape. He breathed a sigh of relief. Good. His mother was good with taking care of illneses so perhaps she knew what to do.

The doors opened when the guards saw Yami and he then dismounted. Walking over to the other horse, he noticed that Anzu was sweating. Badly. Her eyes were shut tightly and she had an intense expression on her face.

"_Keep fighting, Anzu."_ Yami thought as he pulled her off the horse and carried her into the palace.

X

The Queen had noticed her son's arrival, and was ecstatic that he was returning. Not to mention the fact that he had a girlfriend as well!

Rushing downstairs to meet her new daughter-in-law, she thought about how wonderful this would be. Sure, there was the issue of Bakura, but soon the Princess would be there to help them.

"I'm glad you've returned, my son. Tell me, who is the maiden you-" She paused.

It was the Princess.

She was laying there unconscious in his arms. "The Princess… what has happened to her?"

Yami looked down remorsefully. "It was my fault… I should have known… I should have stopped her…"

The Queen tilted her son's chin up. "What happened?"

"Anzu was poisoned by the Evil Queen." The Queen covered her mouth in horror. She should have expected this. The Evil Queen had never been very fond of her stepdaughter…

"Carry her to a room. I'll go get some medicines from the kitchen." Yami nodded as he carried Anzu upstairs to a free room while the Queen nervously rummaged through the kitchen, grabbing whatever she thought might help.

After she grabbed the medicines and a bucket of cold water, she found the room Anzu was in and sat by her bed.

After a moment's silence, she spoke. "How did the Evil Queen poison her?"

Yami bit his lip. "She took a bite out of a poisoned apple."

The Queen nodded as she ran some cold water over Anzu's forehead. "How long does she have?"

"24 hours."

"_24 hours… that's tomorrow afternoon! But the Thief will be here tonight at midnight! And if the Princess isn't well by then, he'll kill all of us."_ The Queen thought.

"Son, Anzu must be well before midnight tonight. We must find a cure before then."

Yami looked up and blinked. "Why midnight? 24 hours is tomorrow afternoon."

"A Thief named Bakura will come tonight at midnight for a bet I made with him concerning the Princess. Yami, if the Princess isn't cured by the time he comes, he'll kill us all."

Yami suddenly became intrigued. He leaned forward, eyes ablaze. "You made a bet with _Bakura?!_ Bakura is the last person we could trust right now! He is unpredictable! Why didn't you tell me, Mother? I could have come and protected you all and Anzu wouldn't have had to get invovled! Now, Anzu's life is in danger in more ways than one!" He seemed to explode with rage.

The Queen was shocked. She had never seen her son have an outburst like that.

"Bakura will not hurt Anzu." She replied. Yami's raging eyes seemed to calm a bit.

"As far as I know, Bakura holds affection for Anzu. Therefore he would not hurt her. However, my people and I would be in danger." Yami's expression and composure seemed to return to normal.

"Bakura holds affection for Anzu?"

"As far as I know, yes."

Yami seemed to begin to worry. _"He loves her? Then, they must obviously know each other. Then what if Anzu returns his feelings? No, how could she love a thief? Well, then again it is Anzu. She's unpredictable."_

As Yami had begun to notice, he seemed to develop feelings for the young Princess he'd found in the woods. He was considering telling her, but now wasn't the right time and who knows if he even returned her feelings. He would never tell anyone, but one of the reasons he refused to tell her how he felt was the fear of rejection.

"Yami? Are you okay?"

Yami snapped out of his reverie. "Yes. I'm fine."

The Queen gave a sly grin. "You couldn't be jealous, by any chance?"

Yami's cheeks went slighty red. "Jealous? No, of course not."

The Queen was about to question him further, but decided not to. He'd been through enough. She stood up.

"I'll leave you alone with her for a little while. I'll be back in about an hour to give her some medicine. Keep running cold water over her forehead every now and then." Yami nodded and watched her as she slowly shut the door.

Yami's eyes then fell on Anzu. Sleeping soundly, of course. He wondered what the cure could possibly be. Knowing the Evil Queen, it was probably some medicine that was impossible to find here, or perhaps a medicine that costed a lot of money.

But for some reason, Yami felt like this medicine would not just be some ordinary medications. He felt as though there were something more to it, perhaps a spell or a secret word. There had to be something else, something that got his Anzu to wake up again.

Oh how he missed her. Her bright smile, her gorgeous blue eyes, her perfect figure and her amazing laugh. Everything about her that he had loved so much was gone, hidden behind the thick cloud of poison that had settled into her body, all because of _her._

He wouldn't let her get away with it. He would be sure to get his revenge for Anzu.

X

Midnight came along faster than the Queen had expected. Anzu's fever was going down, but it was still rather high and of course she hadn't awakened.

Just like he promised, Bakura came galloping into the palace at midnight exactly.

Nervously, the Queen and Yami came downstairs, and Yami had Anzu in his arms. Though Yami hated to admit it, Bakura deserved to know what happened to the Princess, and at this point he was willing to accept anyone's help. But then again, who said Bakura would care enough to help?

Bakura had a smug look on his face at first, but when he saw Yami carrying Anzu downstairs, his expression became concerned. He ran towards them, and he began to grow angry at Yami.

"Prince, what have you done to Anzu?!"

Yami's temper matched his. "I did not do anything to Anzu! I would never hurt her!"

"Well then why is she like this?!" Bakura was near ready to hit Yami, and Yami looked the same. So before the two boys could get violent, the Queen stepped in.

"The Evil Queen poisoned Anzu, Bakura." Bakura's expression seemed to smooth out, but then he smirked.

"We had a deal, your highness."

"I'm well aware Bakura. But Anzu was poisoned. You must understand…" Yami then interrupted them.

"Bakura, don't you think helping Anzu is more important than your selfish desire for revenge? There's no sense in getting revenge now, it's not going to bring anyone that you lost back. Now, will you help us heal Anzu?" Yami's eyes searched his face for an answer to his question.

Bakura's eyes suddenly looked down in sadness. "Don't you think I know that? All I've wanted was closure. An ending to this nightmare. However… saving Anzu is far more important than even that, and I never thought I'd hear myself say that." Yami smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you'll help us get our kingdom back?" The Queen asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Ha! This kingdom could burn in Hell for all I care. What I'm doing is for Anzu and Anzu alone." Bakura replied, crossing his arms and laughing a bit.

Rolling his eyes, Yami handed Anzu to Bakura. "I'm going off to try to find a cure for this poison. Keep an eye on her for me and guard the kingdom. Can you do that?"

"That's all you ask? I really feel like you're wasting my services…" Bakura said smugly, holding Anzu closer to his chest. Yami caught this and he growled in irritation.

"Just do it, okay? I'll be back in a few hours." And with that, Yami got on one of the horses and rode off into the village. The Queen sighed.

"I'm going off to rest. Make sure she's safe, or you'l have my son to deal with." Bakura nodded as the Queen headed toward her room.

X

Bakura missed being alone with Anzu.

When they were no older than 13, they would get to be alone together all the time. Anzu was free to roam around the castle, as she would be crowned princess at 15, therefore she didn't have to stay inside all the time.

He remembered Anzu always managing to make him happy. He remebered how Anzu would always comfort him when he thought about his village. She was truly the best friend he'd ever had.

At 15 she was crowned Princess. At that point she became extremely busy, and was not able to leave the castle. Bakura was disappointed by this, since they weren't able to talk anymore. Occasionally there would be times when she could visit him, but it was rare.

It was the day after she first became Princess that Bakura realized he loved her. She had come out on her balcony late at night, and she was looking up at the moon. Though Anzu always looked gorgeous, he had never seen a more stunning woman than he had on that night. He walked up behind her, and he had scared her, his usual greeting to her.

After a while of talking, he saw more and more of that fiery spirit she possessed. He realized then that he loved her, but what she did next really took the cake.

She had _kissed_ him. It didn't last long like Bakura wished it had, but she still kissed him. Then, thinking it was wrong, she pulled away, bid him goodnight, and went back inside. He was stunned after that, and from then until the last time they were alone, any conversation they had was a bit awkward. However, Anzu hardly remembered the kiss, while Bakura cherished the memory dearly.

It made him feel guilty that he wasn't there to protect Anzu from the Evil Queen. If he hadn't been so obsessed with revenge, maybe Anzu wouldn't be in her current condition. If only…

Instead, the Prince had found her. He had taken care of her, and Bakura honestly thought that he could protect her, but obviously not. He would get angry at Yami, but how much better was he than Yami?

His gaze then fell on Anzu. Gorgeous. Just like the last time he saw her. The last time he saw her he nearly killed her. The memory struck unneeded pain into his heart. But, she also hugged him the last time he saw her. If only he could get to hold her like that again, though for a little bit longer.

He knew that once Anzu woke up, if she woke up, she would run to Yami. She wouldn't even notice his presence, and if she did, she would probably just say a simple thank-you and run off.

But shouldn't that be okay? Shouldn't he be content with a thank you or perhaps a small payment from the Queen? Well he wasn't. When Anzu opened those bright blue eyes, he wanted to be the first one she saw. He wanted to be the one that she hugged and thanked repeatedly. He wanted to be the one that she would love.

But of course, the Princess would go to her Prince Charming. It was common sense. But that would be okay. Bakura knew that Anzu deserved a Prince, and as long as she was happy, he didn't care. That's all that mattered to him.

However now that they were here alone, he would embrace the time they had together and enjoy her company.

**A/N: So did you like this chapter? I hope so. **** This story has five chapters left, I believe. I said it would be three or four, but I got some more ideas. **

**Just to warn you now there won't be any updates after tomorrow because the Homecoming game is Friday and the Dance is Saturday. So I'll try to get back to this story Sunday. **

**Again I hope you liked it and as always R and R!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**-SparklyRoses99**


	10. Healing A Broken Heart

**A/N: Hello here I am with chapter 10! I have this whole thing planned out. I'm fighting the urge to just finish the story in one chapter by writing everything I had planned as one chapter. I'm just sitting here in front of my laptop like " .EVERYTHING!" But I won't. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Snow White.**

**X**

Nothing.

Yami had been gone for two hours and he'd failed to find anything remotely close to a cure for Anzu. But he could see why. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning and no one wanted to get up and answer their doors that late at night.

But he would sit and knock on the door for hours if it meant getting a cure for Anzu.

Finally, after another hour of hopeless searching, a little girl stopped him on the street.

"_Odd…" _Yami thought, _"girls her age should be at home sleeping."_

"Excuse me Prince, but what are you looking for?" Yami was unsure, but the girl looked to be about eight years old.

"Don't concern yourself with it. You should go back home. It's not safe out here at night." The Prince reasoned, but the girl wouldn't budge.

"I can't. My parents don't want me at home, so I'm never there. Please tell me Prince, I want to know." The girl began to plead.

"Well, if you wish to know, I'll tell you. The Princess has been poisoned by the Evil Queen, and I'm looking for a cure." Yami was expecting some sort of shock, but the girl looked unphased.

"You mean, you haven't found the cure yet?" Yami raised a brow, confused on her meaning.

"The answer is true love's kiss! That should break the spell!" The girl chirped as if it were obvious.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think-"

"Trust me Prince! I know because my sister was poisoned by the Evil Queen once. But when her husband kissed her, she woke up! You have to believe me!" The girl seemed ecstatic and impatient, and Yami could tell by the look in her eyes. It was as if she was waiting. Waiting for him to run home and kiss the Princess.

Kiss Anzu? Well, he certainly wouldn't mind it. The question is would it really work? Would his beloved Anzu wake up after receiving it? It seemed absurd, but the girl looked pretty convinced that this was the way to do it.

"…Okay. I'll try. Thank you."

The girl beamed with happiness. "Yay! Go back and kiss her, Prince! I promise she'll wake up!"

"Thank you again. Farewell." And with that, Yami hopped on his horse and headed back toward the palace.

The little girl smiled. Soon the Prince and Princess would be together, and they would beat the Evil Queen.

She believed in them.

X

Yami came running into the palace, and the guards didn't even bother to stop him or check to see if it was him. He bounded up the stairs and slammed every door open until he found Anzu.

Bakura was sitting right beside her, staring at her. Yami rushed over on the other side of her.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She hasn't said anything, but she's fine." Bakura seemed upset by something, but Yami dismissed it as worry for Anzu.

That thought stopped him before he could begin to lean down and kiss Anzu. Bakura. He had learned from his mother that Bakura held affection for Anzu. So how would he feel about sitting there and watching him kiss her?

But why should he care? They hated each other and kissing the girl of both of their dreams in front of him should be an easy task. But something inside of him was telling him that that was wrong, no matter how badly they hated each other.

"Bakura," Yami began. "I know the cure."

Bakura smirked, the smirk tugging his lips upward only slightly. "So do I."

Yami suddenly stood up, his tone harsh. "You've known the cure this whole time Why didn't you tell me?!" Bakura knew why. It was because he didn't want to watch the Prince kiss her.

"Calm down! I know the cure, but…"

"But what?!"

"But it wouldn't work with me!" The room grew deathly silent.

"…You tried?" Yami then asked, his voice quiet.

"No, but I know that it wouldn't work if I tried. After all, doesn't every Princess end up with a Prince?" He stood up.

"Go ahead and kiss her, your _majesty._ She'll wake up."

Yami's harsh expression suddenly filled with guilt. "Bakura…"

"What do you want me to do, roll out a red carpet? I'd like her to wake up, you know." He snapped, though it was more of a mocking tone.

Yami stiffened awkwardly, and his gaze then fell on Anzu. It felt strange to kiss her with someone else that took an interest in her in the room, but he told him to, so why not?

Leaning over, Yami ever so lightly brushed his lips against hers. Although it was a simple kiss, it made him want to go deeper. He only continued it for a few seconds before pulling away with all of his willpower.

Both boys watched her anxiously. Ten seconds passed and she hadn't even twitched.

Nothing.

Bakura was about to speak, but suddenly, they saw her bright sapphire eyes slowly flutter open.

Relief flooded through both of them. Anzu sat up slowly, cradling her head before mumbling something incoherent. Her vision adjusted and the first thing she saw was the surroundings of the room she was in. She then looked around to see Yami and Bakura.

"…Yami? Bakura? What are you two doing here?" she asked softly.

"Anzu… thank goodness you're awake…" Yami said. Anzu looked at him.

"Yeah, but… what happened? How long was I out?"

"Quite a while, actually." Bakura answered. "You had us worried."

"Sorry about that. But, what woke me up? I thought I would be unconscious forever." She blinked innocently. Bakura bit his lip while Yami looked down with red on his cheeks.

"I found out that the cure was a kiss from… someone that you care about. So I kissed you and woke you up." Yami answered. It was only a partial lie. He felt that she would be a bit overwhelmed to find out the real cure.

Anzu's cheeks went dark red. "Oh… well, thank you, Yami." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. But you should thank Bakura too. He looked after you while I was out looking for a cure." Yami said, his eyes flickering over to Bakura. Bakura snorted.

"Save the thanks. I helped you because I wanted to, it's not like I was paid." Anzu suddenly got up, which concerned Yami, and approached Bakura.

"So, you were worried about me?" she asked. Bakura scoffed at her before crossing his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself, Anzu." he replied. Anzu knew it was just his way of saying yes, so she giggled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. It was barely noticable, but Bakura's cheeks went the slightest pink. He got a bit nervous, as he always did when he was around her. He gave in and returned the hug, and he leaned down.

"I have to go." He whispered into her ear. Anzu shivered.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I don't stay in one place for too long. I don't think I could. I thought you knew this by now?" he asked playfully.

"Right, I forgot, you can't stand to be near me for too long, can you?" Anzu asked with a fake pout. Bakura chuckled.

"Trust me, if I could spend every second of my time with you I would." He leaned down and murmured into her ear.

"Wait for me on the balcony." She nodded and he was gone.

X

Anzu turned around and saw Yami smiling back at her, waiting for her. She walked forward and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Yami. I must have been such a hassle."

"Nonsense. You were no hassle at all, Anzu. But I must admit, you scared me. Perhaps a little more than is appropriate…" Yami mumbled the last part.

"Eh? What do you mean Yami?" Anzu questioned innocently.

"I mean that was too close for comfort. Anzu, tomorrow Bakura and I are going off to face the Evil Queen. And I think it'd be best if you stayed here." Anzu's blue eyes intensified.

"What?! There's no way I'm letting you fight her alone!"

Yami shook his head. "Anzu, please. I'm not taking the risk of you getting hurt again. If you stay here she can't hurt you."

Anzu grabbed his shoulders. "But Yami! You could get hurt because of me! This is my fault, and I want to make up for it! I was stupid and gullible and it led to this! Please Yami, you have to let me fight with you."

"Anzu, I can't risk you getting hurt…"

"Forget about me! As long as I get to fight I-"

"I can't forget about you because I…"

"What?" Anzu asked, her face nearing his.

"I… nothing. Get some rest Anzu. And stay at the castle." He stroked her cheek before saying goodnight and heading to his room. Anzu smirked to herself.

She wouldn't be gotten rid of that easily.

X

Anzu shivered. Where was Bakura? He had asked her to meet him on the balcony. Well she had been out here freezing for the past 10 minutes and he wasn't here!

"_The nerve of him!"_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her goose-bump covered arms.

Finally Anzu saw Bakura climb out one of the windows and over to her balcony. He frowned when he saw that she was in a thin nightgown. It was freezing out here! And although he enjoyed the way it accented her curves, her being warm was more important.

"Where were you?! I've been out here freezing for ten minutes!" she cried. He smirked.

"So you really missed me so much as to wait for me in this freezing weather? I'm flattered." Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Bakura suddenly went quiet. He approached her slowly, his hands sliding down her arm. "Anzu…"

"Bakura, what are you-huh?!" She gasped as she was suddenly pulled against his body.

"Bakura?" Anzu questioned again. He silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Do you know how badly that scared me?"

"What? You were scared?" Anzu asked in disbelief. Bakura was one of the most fearless people she'd ever known.

"More than I have been in a while. I was worried, Anzu. I was worried that I was going to lose the most important thing to me all over again. I was worried it would turn out just like Kul Elna. But he saved you… the Prince did… and for that he has my gratitude. But I wish… I wish that it could have been me that saved you." Anzu was taken aback by how gentle his tone was.

He continued. "Yami lied to you about the cure. The cure is a kiss from your true love. And it appears that it worked. You don't know how long I sat wishing that if I tried it would work." Anzu was ready to just burst into tears and cry into his chest.

"There's nothing I can do about it now. But Anzu, I need to feel what it would have been like." He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

The action sent Anzu into complete shock. She was already stunned beyond belief, but when she felt his lips on hers, it was an unbelievable feeling.

Anzu suddenly felt all of the cold leaving her body. The warmth of his mouth on hers coursed throughout her entire body. She felt compelled to kiss him back, to take away his hurt and replace it with her love.

But she couldn't.

Anzu felt like she was standing in the middle between two great things in her life. Her two main reasons that she continued to fight that posion with the strength she didn't know she had.

Yami and Bakura.

Her love interest and her best friend. The two that had her heart wrapped around their fingers.

When he realized she wasn't responding, he began to pull away. But before he could completely, Anzu brought his head forward and brought his mouth against hers.

Even if she can't love him, she can heal him.

X

It felt just like it did on that night. That night on the balcony. However this kiss meant much more.

He was putting every ounce of his feelings for her in this kiss. He wouldn't even stop to breathe now.

He knew her heart forever belonged to the prince. But even if that was the case, they still had this moment now, this moment here with each other. He knew that this would be the last time he ever felt her lips on his, and because of that he savored every minute of it.

He wanted to continue. He wanted to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. No prince, no Evil Queen, no Kul Elna. None of that. Just him and her alone together, no worries, no pain. Just them.

After realizing this, he pulled away before he could go too deep. Anzu's cheeks were stained red and she was panting, making Bakura a bit proud of himself.

"Bakura… I…"

He silenced her by pressing a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't tell anyone, Princess."

He regained his composure. "I've always wanted to do that."

Anzu managed to speak. "Why did you kiss me?" Not that she minded.

For the first time in his life, he gave an actualy, genuine smile. "Because it was our first and last real kiss, Anzu."

"I don't underst-"

"Thank you," Bakura interrupted. "for healing me. You've managed to heal these wounds of time. I always thought time would heal them, but it turns out it was you. And I'm glad it was."

He prepared to jump from the balcony. "But I won't be completely healed until I have my way with the Evil Queen, so I suppose I should be on my way." He tossed a glance back to her.

"Goodbye, fruit princess." And with that, he jumped off and disappeared into the night.

**A/N: A very emotional chapter. I realize that Bakura is somewhat OOC, but it's completely intentional.**

**It's starting to get tense, and as you've noticed the time for Anzu's choice is very soon. **

**I hope you all liked it.**

**R and R please!**

**~SparklyRoses99**


	11. Proposal

**A/N: I have chapter 11 all nice and pretty for ya. I owe you all a big apology for not updating in so long, I've gotten extremely caught up in school, my friends, and all that lovely stuff.**

**Oh, and the last chapter got uploaded wrong so there are some mistakes that went unnoticed, so sorry about that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Snow White**

X

Fruit Princess. The name struck pain into Anzu's heart. That had been his childhood name for her. He would call her that all the time, and she would get so mad at him.

She missed those days. She missed being able to walk around and talk with her friends. She missed the freedoms of being a normal girl again. She would give anything to be that girl again.

But with her mother currently ruling the kingdom, no girl or anyone for that matter have any freedoms. Once she became Queen she would end that herself. But would she even become Queen? Would she give up her entire life just to rule the kingdom?

Her mother ruled the kingdom for respect. She was willing to give up freedom for power. She would do anything to be feared and respected greatly by her subjects. So she had given up her freedom. In the process she had also lost her title of the fairest in the land, unbeknownst to Anzu until not very long ago.

Thinking of the Evil Queen caused Anzu to realize that she was still on the balcony in twenty degree weather, wearing a mere nightgown. Shivering, Anzu rubbed her arms and hurried back inside.

X

She didn't know what to think anymore.

It was around two thirty in the morning and Anzu was still awake. She had a robe wrapped around her and hot coco in her hand. Looking in the mirror she realized that she was a mess. Her cheeks were still flushed from her previous encounter and her hair was frazzled, and her fingers and feet were freezing.

"Bakura…" she thought to herself. She never thought he'd do it again after that one night on the balcony. She thought that after she left he felt like he did wrong and he didn't try again until now. He'd kissed her, and she let him.

She sighed. She loved Yami, but she knew that Bakura would always have a place in her heart. She could never forget about him, and she worried that it would affect how she felt about Yami.

She leaned her head back against the pillow. And what about Yami and Bakura going off to fight the Evil Queen? She couldn't stand to lose either of them, let alone losing both of them. She would die before she let that happen. After all, she was the reason they were going and getting themselves into such danger.

Anzu really wished they would let her go with them. She may not be good at fighting, but she knew she should at least be there to support them. It was her fault that they were in this mess. If it hadn't been for her neither of them would have to risk their lives.

That decided it. She would definitely be at that castle one way or another. Whether she was fighting the Evil Queen or supporting Yami and Bakura, either way she would be there.

She'd just have to convince them.

Well, that could be arranged.

X

Anzu had gotten up especially early. She had gotten up earlier than even Yami, who wasn't a very late sleeper. Now Bakura on the other hand was an entirely different story…

She was very cheery that morning, for she had even made breakfast and everything. Yami seemed pleased with her cheery mood, but Bakura was rather confused.

"Why the cheery attitude all the sudden, fruit princess?"

"What attitude? I just thought I'd do something nice for you guys." She answered sweetly. He wasn't buying it.

"You want something, don't you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised suspiciously. Anzu's eyes widened.

"I do not! Jeez, I try to be nice and you suspect something of me!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're not stupid, fruit princess. You would never treat anyone this nicely, not even Princey over here." Bakura said with a smirk, pointing to Yami.

Yami exhaled loudly in agitation, signaling that he could hear everything Bakura was saying. "Bakura, lay off of her. Perhaps she does want to do something nice for us. Besides, it's best not to question it. You'll get it taken away." Bakura looked down. This was the first time he'd had a decent meal in a long time. A long time.

Anzu suddenly sighed and put her hands up. "Fine, you caught me." Bakura smirked. "I told you." Anzu stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, I was acting nicer and made you breakfast because I want something from you guys."

Yami chuckled. "Anzu, if you want something from any of us, all you have to do is ask. You didn't have to do all of this."

"Well, the thing I want from you is something you don't want me to have…" Anzu murmured. Bakura raised a brow while realization hit Yami.

"No, Anzu. I'm not taking that risk."

"Oh, come on! You don't even know what it is yet!" Anzu cried. Bakura smugly walked up next to her.

"Yeah Prince, let the lady speak." Yami glared at him.

"I know what you're going to say. You want us to let you come with us to fight the Evil Queen." He accused. Bakura's eyes widened.

"What?! There is no way that's happening!" Anzu looked into the eyes of both boys.

"But I'm the reason you're going out there and fighting her! I should go if I'm responsible."

"We've been over this. It's too dangerous." Yami said sternly.

"I don't care! I'd rather die than lose either of you! This is my fault; I have to go with you! I'd rather take a knife to the heart than have to go through every day knowing that neither of you are here because of me! I can't take that risk! Even if I can't fight, at least let me be there to support you! Please!" Both stared in awe. Bakura sort of expected such an outburst, and admittedly he was proud of her for standing her ground. Yami on the other hand was astonished.

She cared that much for him? She was willing to die for him. She would rather take a knife than go on without him… He was touched beyond words. Beyond comprehension. He had always had attention, but it was all fear and respect. None of it was ever devotion or love. And here was this beautiful girl willing to go through that pain for a creature of darkness such as himself.

Yami stepped forward, grabbing her hands and taking them into his own. "Anzu, if you wish to, you can come with us. But please, promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that when we go in to face her, you'll keep as far away from her as possible. Ignore her. Do everything you can to keep yourself away from her. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

X

She was nervous.

They were leaving in ten minutes. Bakura was out gathering soldiers while Yami was fitting his armor.

She felt like she should say something to both of them. She didn't know why, but somehow after she promised Yami, something felt incomplete.

Deciding to get this feeling off her chest, Anzu went to Yami's room. Just before she was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Yami! You scared me!" She gasped. He chuckled, then leaned against the doorway.

"I was just about to go out and find you. Can you come in?" he asked, moving so she could walk in.

"Sure." She answered. She walked in and sat on his bed.

Yami sat on the bed next to her, and Anzu noticed that he was quite close.

"Anzu, I wasn't completely finished stating my promise." He told her. Anzu looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? You seemed finished to me."

"I wanted to say this in private. Anzu, in addition to staying away from the Evil Queen, can you promise me one more thing?"

"Sure Yami."

"If we all come back from this, if we all come back from beating the Evil Queen… do you promise that you will marry me?"

X

Her mind went numb. Her body froze and she could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone words. He was proposing to her?! They hadn't even kissed! Her heart screamed yes, but her mind shouted no.

She knew that she was thinking rationally, but her heart wasn't. Her heart ached to say yes and be with him. But her mind told her otherwise. Her mind told her that she shouldn't fall now. It would hurt more if she lost him. She also thought about Bakura. What would he say?

But, last night on the balcony… he had told her plainly. He had told her that he knew she loved the Prince. But then again, her heart also ached at the thought of seeing Bakura in pain. She didn't want to make him hurt more. His heart had taken its first few steps towards healing, and her marrying Yami would take it back to the start again.

She looked up to face him, her eyes shining with determination. "I'll marry you… on one condition."

He looks ecstatic, but curious as well. "And what's that?"

"You have to let me fight with you."

"Anzu, I told you you could go. Isn't that enough?" He asked in a near begging tone.

"Not anymore. You're not the only one who wants revenge. If you let me fight by your side… I'll marry you."

"Even if we die? You'd still be willing to marry me?"

"I'll marry you in the Afterlife. Death is a risk I'm willing to take… to fight with you and Bakura."

He was stunned. This was the bravest young woman he had ever met.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I suppose now I should tell you… what I've wanted to since we first met. I-"She silenced him by pressing her lips against his. Before he could enjoy it or react, she pulled away.

"I know. I love you too." He smiled before holding her tighter. "You truly are amazing, Anzu."

He then leaned forward, and right before his lips touched hers, Bakura walked in. "We're ready. You two don't seem like it." He said with a chuckle. Yami stood up.

"Right. Ready Anzu?" Anzu nodded.

X

She had said yes!

She was ecstatic and excited beyond anything, but she barely gave Bakura a moment's thought!

She knew she couldn't just not tell him. He had a right to know, no matter how much Yami disliked him. She just didn't want to tell him out of the fear of hurting him. He'd been through too much. She couldn't put him through any more pain. She wouldn't.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, and Bakura sought it best to tell her now.

"Just do it, Anzu." Anzu blinked in surprise.

"Do what? What do you-"

"Marry him. Do it. It won't hurt me."

"How did you kn-"

"I heard through the door. As for knowing how you feel, well it's sort of an instinct. Based on your facial expressions I can pretty much estimate your thoughts." He smirked proudly.

"Bakura, I can't hurt you. But I…"

"You love him. I know Anzu. And as much as I despise seeing you with that stuck up Prince, I'll be fine. Your happiness is all that matters."

She moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Bakura… you mean that?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

With tears in her eyes, Anzu flung herself into his arms. "Thank you Bakura. Thank you so much."

He hugged her back, as this would be the final time when he would get to hold her this tightly. He stroked her hair before letting her go and walking forward.

"Come on fruit princess, you've got a battle to fight."

**A/N: And this is where I leave you for chapter eleven. Again, I want to sincerely apologize for the fact that I haven't updated. I've just been so caught up in school and I'm dealing with a lot of conflicting emotions… so yeah. Lovely stuff.**

**On a different note, Bakura calls Anzu fruit princess because Anzu means peach or apricot in Japanese, for those who don't know. Just felt I should explain that.**

**Next chapter, the epic battle against the Evil Queen! :D**

**See ya next chapter!**

**~SparklyRoses99**


End file.
